Tu pasado y tu futuro en mi presente
by miyare
Summary: En un universo paralelo Nami es una chica de dieciseis años que sale con sus amigos y disfruta de la vida. Este fic cuenta una historia que le podría pasar a cualquiera de nosotros. Pasad y leed, que seguro que os gusta!


Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, quiero dejar claro que también continuaré el otro, tranquilos! Pero me apetecía escribir algo mas personal así que me he basado un poco en unas experiencias propias para escribir este fic. One Piece es de Eichiro Oda, pero quiero aclarar que este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime, es un universo paralelo. Espero que os guste, aquí os dejo el prólogo.

* * *

><p>Nami llegaba tarde, como siempre. Se estaba mirando al espejo y en el veía su estupendo cuerpo vestido con una camiseta de encaje blanca y unos pantalones cortos marrones. También veía su pelo, que estaba creciendo rápidamente, ya lo tenía un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Sonrió y siguió maquillándose. Se miró el reloj, habían quedado en cinco minutos, donde siempre, en la misma esquina de siempre. Se estaba terminando de atar los zapatos cuando sonó el teléfono. Oía la música fuerte y marchosa que salía de su móvil de última generación pero no lo encontraba. Empezó a buscar por debajo de toda la ropa que había en su cama. Finalmente lo encontró en el cuarto de baño. Miró la pantalla. Se veía 'LUFFY' en unas letras grandes y de fondo se veía una foto de la pelirroja con su amigo sacando la lengua, divertidos. Nami pulsó la tecla verde y contestó.<p>

-Ya voy Luffy – explicó ella - ya salgo de mi... - pero fue interrumpida.

-Nami, no es eso – dijo el pelinegro en la otra parte de la llamada – solo quería decirte que... quería preguntarte que...

-Luffy, suéltalo ya.

-¿Te importa si viene Zoro? - dijo veloz – es que se ha quedado en mi casa a...

Nami no escuchó la explicación del pelinegro. _'Zoro' _pensó. Hacía tanto que no le veía. Pero no podía decirle que no, Luffy era su mejor amigo y por el aguantaría lo que fuese.

-Mira Luffy – dijo sincera – no me apetece mucho, pero que venga, somos muchos, no tendré ni que hablarle.

-Nami, eres genial – dijo Luffy mientras colgaba.

Nami se sentó en su cama y recordó cuando fue la última vez que había hablado con Zoro.

_Era una tarde de verano y el sol picaba. Nami se encontraba sentada en un banco. Nerviosa. Aún quedaban diez minutos para su encuentro. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amiga, Nojiko._

_-¿Nami? ¿Otra vez tú?_

_-Nojiko que no puedo. Que no soy capaz. - la pelirroja estaba nerviosa._

_-Nami, deja de decir tonterías. Si no estás bien, dejale. _

_-Pero que ya le he dejado dos veces en dos semanas. Se lo va a tomar a risa._

_-Da igual como se lo tome, lo importante es tu felicidad._

_-¿Y si Viví se enfada conmigo?_

_-¿Porque se iba a enfadar Viví?_

_-Vamos, todos sabemos que le gusta Zoro y yo le estoy haciendo daño._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver con que tu le dejes? Ella ante todo es tu amiga._

_-Pero él me quiere y yo le voy a dejar por tercera vez, y esta noche es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no quiero que haya malos royos._

_-Tu eres mi mejor amiga y si tu tienes que estar mal esta noche no quiero que haya fiesta así que dejale ya y verás que bien nos lo pasamos esta noche. Además a ti te gusta Sanji._

_-¡Ah! ¡Que ya viene Nojiko!_

_-Pues te cuelgo, mucha suerte. Te quiero._

_-Y yo._

_Lo siguiente que oyó Nami fueron los pitidos que indicaban que la llamada había terminado._

_-Hola – un peliverde se acercaba sonriendo y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja._

_-Hola – contestó ella y se dio cuenta de que el chico la iba a besar. - Tenemos que hablar – consiguió decir._

_El chico la miró incrédulo. _

_-¿Otra vez?_

_-Mira Zoro, yo, lo he vuelto a intentar._

_-¿Ha esto le llamas intentar? ¡No hace ni una semana que hemos vuelto! Ni dos que me dejaste por primera vez._

_-Lo siento Zoro, a mi me sabe muy mal pero tengo que pensar en mi felicidad. Yo de verdad, que no te quiero hacer daño, me cuesta mucho esto pero..._

_-Dejalo. Yo, me voy. Nos vemos esta noche._

_El chico se levantó y se fue._

_Esa misma noche en la fiesta de la peliazul, Nami lloraba mientras Zoro y Viví habían desaparecido misteriosamente._

_-Le he dejado hoy mismo, Nojiko. - decía Nami afectada por el alcohol._

_-Ya, pero él tiene rabia y ella está enamorada. No deja de ser tu amiga y lo sabes. - a Nojiko no le gustaba el alcohol así que estaba muy bien._

_-¿Pues sabes que te digo? ¡Que si él tiene rabia yo también!_

_Nojiko rió. Le gustaba lo alocada que era su amiga a veces._

_Nami se levantó y se fue hacia la pista donde estaba Sanji fumando._

_-Hola Sanji – dijo la chica._

_-Hola pelirroja. ¿Todo bien?_

_Nami negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?_

_-Vale._

_Caminaban por una calle oscura._

_-¿Quieres un cigarro? - preguntó el rubio._

_-Yo no fumo – dijo ella._

_-¿Ni si quiera si estamos en una fiesta?_

_-Bueno, dame uno. - ella se lo encendió como había hecho en una ocasión que Kaya le odió a probar y fue fumando lentamente._

_Sanji se acercó y la besó._

_-¿Que es esto Sanji? - preguntó ella una vez se separaron._

_-Vamos Nami. Todos sabemos que estoy loco por ti._

_Desde ese día, Nami y Sanji estuvieron saliendo nueve meses vivieron muchas cosas juntas. Muchas buenas, pero algunas malas. Fueron felices hasta que ella después de mucho llorar por lo mal que él la trataba le dejó. Viví y Zoro estuvieron juntos, tres días. Hasta que Zoro se enteró de que Nami y el rubio estaban juntos y desapareció del grupo. Nunca más habló con Nami ni con Viví, quien se sentía utilizada._

Nami seguía sentada en su cama cuando salió de su trance. Se miró el reloj. Ahora si que llegaba tarde. Cogió el bolso de un reflejo y voló para bajar las escaleras, por suerte, Bellemer no se encontraba en casa y no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie de donde va. Cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza y se puso el casco, se subió a la moto roja y se dirigió con rapidez a donde ya le estaban esperando todos sus amigos, unos mas que otros.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que me dejeis reviews y que os haya gustado! Saludos! :)<p> 


End file.
